


紐特與他的皮箱

by WingK



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 紐特有一只皮箱。





	紐特與他的皮箱

紐特有一只皮箱。

那只皮箱從他在霍格華茲求學的時候就一直跟著他了，當初這個皮箱裡面只有一間屋子的大小，跟他同學的背包空間差不多，只是他的同學是在裡面放自己的雜物和上課用品，紐特則是在裡頭建了幾個小型奇獸的窩，有事沒事就待在裡頭跟他的奇獸們作伴，配合牠們的作息一同生活，待在裡頭的時間長到同寢的同學都知道不用去床上找，去他的皮箱裡更能找得到人。  
漸漸的，隨著他的魔法能力成長，皮箱裡的空間也越建越大，他能夠收養更多體型更大的奇獸，他在裡面建造了不同的區域，有著不同的氣候和環境，讓他找到的每一隻奇獸都有牠們適合的生活空間；但畢竟一個人能力還是有限，縱使他盡力將空間拓展得再大，但還是趕不上他希望能照顧的奇獸數量及體積，他也不願意讓這些寶貝們待在壓迫的生活環境裡－－於是他找了他認為霍格華茲最厲害的教授幫忙。  
阿不思‧鄧不利多。

鄧不利多教授幫他擴建了那只皮箱，更增加了每個區域的分隔強度，讓奇獸們可以待在自己最適合的生存環境中，不會互相影響，像是旋舞針就不會再跑到兩腳蛇的地盤引起暴動，或是讓他希望隱藏起來照顧的闇黑怨靈不會讓其他奇獸發現。但世界的奇獸何其多，需要救助的奇獸也隨著巫師們與日俱增的偏見而增加，他總是在需要收留新的奇獸時，才後知後覺的發現皮箱空間不夠用了。  
這也成為了他回去霍格華茲的最大動機—當然是私底下的。當他察覺他目前的皮箱空間恐怕無法容納新找到的奇獸時，他就會回霍格華茲找鄧不利多教授報到，更不會忘記帶上教授最愛的檸檬雪寶做為謝禮。他的恩師總是會故做樣子的埋怨幾句，威脅他下次要帶更多的檸檬雪寶來，再幫他的皮箱裡增加更多的魔法效果。這位霍格華茲的教授著實幫了他很多，不單單只有皮箱這件事，他對鄧不利多有著謝意也有歉意；但這又是另一個故事了。  
在他上一次去霍格華茲找鄧不利多時，教授多替皮箱增加了一對鎖，甚至還加裝了檢查專用的偽裝開關，讓紐特能夠帶著皮箱和皮箱裡的孩子們到任何地方。

不過這些都是好幾年前的事了。再好的東西用久了也是會壞的。

「要不要修理一下？」  
蒂娜皺著眉，瞪著那只皮箱上再度彈起來的鎖頭。  
「呃？」  
正在專注於撰寫奇獸飼育筆記的紐特抬起頭，對著蒂娜眨著眼，原本充滿活力的藍綠色眼睛這會兒看起來有些茫然，大概是盯著牛皮紙看了太久。  
蒂娜嘆了口氣，「我是說你的皮箱。」  
「我的皮箱？」  
他看向那只陪伴了他十幾年的皮箱，「它很好啊？我不覺得有更換的必要。」  
「我不是說更換，我是說修理。」蒂娜覺得當這個男人從某件需要專注的事中︱通常都是跟奇獸有關的事︱被臨時抽離時，會比平常還要更難以溝通。明明平常就已經不是很好溝通了。「你第一次來美國的時候不就是因為皮箱沒鎖好，讓一大堆怪獸跑出來了嗎？我以為在那之後你會想到要把皮箱修好的。」  
「啊。」他還真的沒有想到。  
紐特伸手撫上他的皮箱，將彈開的鎖再度關上。這只皮箱上頭有著許多刮痕，就跟他身上的疤痕一樣，都是在尋找奇獸和安撫牠們的過程中留下來的紀錄；皮箱上頭的鎖大概也是在追蹤某隻奇獸時弄壞的，但到底是在從盜賣者救回法蘭克的過程中摔到的呢？還是在收服爆角獸的途中撞到的？或者又是其他的原因，紐特自己也沒有印象。  
「可是⋯⋯」他用拿著羽毛筆的那隻手搔了搔頭，「不知道教授有沒有時間。」  
「教授？」蒂娜困惑的反問。  
「我在霍格華茲的變形學教授。」  
紐特低頭，繼續寫著他的奇獸飼育筆記。這也是鄧不利多建議他開始的，本來他覺得光照顧那些孩子們就已經夠忙碌了，還要寫這個像是魔法學校作業的筆記，不會太找自己麻煩嗎？但他的教授在某次的皮箱擴建工程中提醒了他：即使你的皮箱再大，一個人也沒辦法保護所有的奇獸。  
這句話讓他憂鬱了好幾天；但他也不得不承認，鄧不利多說得沒錯。  
美利堅魔法國會對待他那些奇獸的不友善態度不是特例，就連他所在的英國巫師界也是如此，從魔法部的奇獸管理控制部就知道，那個部門對奇獸們所做的事根本不是管理，而是控制，甚至該說是欺壓。他們認定奇獸是可怕的怪物。

這是不對的。奇獸們根本一點也不可怕，可怕的是因為無知而傷害牠們的巫師們。  
所以應該要讓這些無知的人更認識這些孩子，鄧不利多對他說，在這之前，得讓這只皮箱成為牠們的避難所。  
於是教授在皮箱上加上了鎖。

「我的皮箱是在教授幫忙之下才能鎖起來的。」他抬頭看了一下蒂娜，對著女子瞪大的眼睛露出不好意思的笑，「要修理也只能找他。但現在他應該忙著幫學校抵禦葛林德華德的威脅。」他用羽毛筆的尖端沾了一下墨水，「畢竟他可是我認識的巫師中最厲害的一位。」  
「最厲害的巫師？我怎麼沒有聽過，他是你們的魔法部長嗎？」  
蒂娜攪拌著加了糖的咖啡。  
「才不是。要是真的是的話，英國魔法界也不會像現在這樣亂成一團了。」  
紐特嘟囔著，他對現在的魔法部很有意見，奇獸管理控制部更是。  
蒂娜嘆了口氣，「美國也是一樣啊。」她端起杯子，環視坐在周圍的人們，這間咖啡館裡坐滿了莫魔，他們有的三三兩兩坐在一起聊天歡笑，有的獨自一人低頭品嚐著店裡美味的飲品和點心，全都對魔法界最近的危機毫無所知。  
「如果可以像他們這樣什麼都不知道，開開心心的過日子，那該有多好。」她喃喃的說。  
「對了，妳的新工作怎麼樣嗎？」  
紐特這才發現他都在做自己的事，明明都來到美國了，他卻仍然滿腦子都是皮箱裡的那些孩子們。  
「還不就是那樣。」  
蒂娜啜飲著她的咖啡，「魔國會裡的人事變動總算告一段落，我的新老闆也確定了，是個嚴肅的人，而且標準很高。」她吐了吐舌，「所以我來跟著你，看能不能賺到一點工作績效。」  
紐特失笑，看著他的皮箱，「這次牠們可都還乖乖的待在裡頭哪。」  
「這樣最好。」蒂娜故作誇張的嘆了口氣，「我可不想再為了一隻巨大的兩腳蛇找茶壺和蟑螂了。」  
看來上次抓回兩腳蛇的經歷讓對方受到不小的衝擊啊。不曉得當她知道自己在找到這些孩子的過程中，曾經面對過更多更驚險的場面時，會是怎麼樣的表情？縱使他認為那時在紐約發生的意外跟他所經歷過的比起來，都還只是些令人頭痛的小麻煩，跑出來的奇獸也多不具有太大的危險性（好吧，或許某幾種有一點點）；但或許對還不夠了解奇獸的巫師們來說，就不是這麼一回事了；要不然他就不會被美利堅魔法國會給通緝，也不會認識這個正義感十足的正氣師了。

從羽毛筆的末端，他偷偷瞥向認真喝著手中咖啡的蒂娜，忍不住微笑。  
「好像……皮箱壞掉也沒什麼不好嘛。」  
「才不好！快點去修！」  
蒂娜生氣得戳了戳皮箱厚實的外殼。


End file.
